Tenshimori
by Stygian Styx
Summary: What happens when God gets bored? does he send an angel to meddle in the love lives of Ichigo and Rukia? You becha. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.


A/N: Alright, this may or may not be a two-shot depending on the response. Happy Birthday Arina-Chan! This is your present!

Summery: Admitting love can be difficult... How can an Angel help?

Pairing: Rukia/Ichigo

Rating: T for language (may change if more then one person requests a lemon) Also, I do not consider saying 'fuck' worthy of a M rating. Please do not report me. you have been warned.

Warning: Don't take any of the things shown as religious in this fic as me being serious. I'd rather not deal with all that. I'm not a very religious person, though I'm not atheist as some people seem to believe... (It's a long story involving Halloween, Christmas, my comments on the foolishness of some people on and around said holidays, and a couple of things I did that I found funny but most people didn't... apparently the Texas Chainsaw Massacre isn't a Christmas film... and assaulting people with a salmon isn't a prank... No one appreciates morbid humor on Christmas...)

**"yo" –kami/god**

_[nice ass! - angel_

"Let's Party" - human

**"Fuck! I'm outta fire extinguishers... Fucking flaming shit..." - demon**

_**Tenshimori**_

_**Chapter One- The Unusual Angel: Tenshimori**_

A girl stood near a golden gate, studded with gems and pearls. Her light brown hair shined in the glow of surrounding light. Her deep brown eyes, seeming to go on forever, shone with innocence and kindness. To bad it was contradicted by the words from her full, pink lips. _[What the fuck do you MEAN I can't leave?!? I was JUST given expresses clearance by Kami-sama himself! _

_[I'm sorry Tenshimori, but your name isn't on the list._

_[Well check again before I kick your white robed ass, Pete!_The girl's white wings ruffled in anger.

Saint Peter looked at the girl with a glare, though inside he was chuckling. _[Keep talking like that, little girl, and I won't look again. _he said, in a stern voice.

Tenshimori held a picture in front of Peter's face. _[Let me through, or I'll be forced resort to DRASTIC measures._

_[Your BLACKMAILING me!?!_

_[I prefer extortion. The 'X' makes it sound cool._

_[sigh Very well, I will allow you to pass... Just watch your skirt this time, Pinky._

_KIDO #00: FLASHBACK_

Tenshimori grinned as she flapped her long wings, preparing to launch herself from the soft cloud-like ground. She wore a white robe, the standard of angels, but hers had been modified. The bottom just barely passed her knees, and the top fit snugly, showing off her curves. Despite the flirty look of her clothing, she somehow managed to hold the air of innocence angels were associated with. She flapped her wings one more time and took off... Her skirt flipping upward, giving Saint Peter and other near by angels a look of her bright pink panties.

_KIDO #01: END FLASHBACK_

Tenshimori flushed, her cheeks turning pink at the memory. _[Your SO mean Pete... That was my first time! _She turned around and unfolded her wings, she flapped them once then took off... Careful to not expose herself this time. _'Thank god THAT didn't happen again...__I'm wearing a thong today...'_ Reminding herself of god, she remembered her mission, Delivered straight from the big guy himself.

_KIDO #00: FLASHBACK_

_[Uhhh... You... wanted to see me, sir? _Tenshimori was nervous, this was her first time meeting with God... she hoped it didn't go as badly as her first time flying.

**"Yep. Hi ya, kiddo... I have a special job for ya.**" He waved his hand and a large screen, seemingly made of water appeared, hovering over his palm. It showed a bedroom, a short black haired girl sat on the edge of a closet door, a tall orange haired boy stood next to her. They were arguing. "**These two teenagers are Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuichi Rukia. They are Shinigami living in the human world in a place known as Karakura. Your job is to get them together in a relationship. Thats right, god is telling you to go play matchmaker. Oh, and before I forget, you are not to let Rukia be discovered by Ichigo's family. Do not worry, none of them may see you..."**

_KIDO #01: END FLASHBACK_

Tenshimori flew into a long tunnel, carefully avoiding the narrow walls. She dove when the tunnel dropped, enjoying the wind on her face. Not paying attention to where she was going, she flew past the exits to both Earth and Sarentai, not noticing her mistake until she felt everything get really hot. She opened her eyes, and saw flames and lava. She peered around and saw a small black demon wearing a T-shirt and swim trunks. It was hopping around, and looking around hopefully. Suddenly it saw what it was looking for and scurried happily over to a wall. Tenshimori looked on in interest and puzzlement as it withdrew a red fire extinguisher from the rocky wall. When it sprayed it's self she noticed the designs on it's shirt were actual flames. It sighed in relief and sat back down on a couch. Suddenly, it yelped and was on fir again. It scurried around the cave looking for another fire extinguisher, then yelled **"Fuck! Fucking flaming shit! I'm outta fucking fire extinguishers... Fucking DAMMIT!"**

Tenshimori sweat dropped and flew back up, out of hell. This time she turned at the right place and came out in front of the Kurosaki house. Since Earth was the main business place of angels over the years, God had made it so the tunnel opened up wherever the user needed. She flew down to Ichigo's window and saw the boy getting ready for bed. As he took off his pants, Tenshimori noticed the closet was cracked open, and a eye could be seen by the reflected light. _'This might be easier then I thoug-' _she was distracted be Ichigo bending over and pulling off his pants._'Nice Ass!'_

_**END**_

AN: Okay, that was chapter one. Chapter two will come soon. Let me know what ya think. Happy Birthday Arina-Chan! Sorry this took so long, but I had a bit of writer's block and even now some of this felt a little forced... Anyway, I need some suggestions. Should the next chapter show everything from Ichigo and Rukia's side of the story after this, or continue in Tenshimori's?


End file.
